


Want

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Cousin Incest, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started so innocently, young Teddy just wanted to know more about Draco.  Little did Draco know that as Teddy was growing up he was developing an obsession with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

When Teddy was five years old he asked Harry Potter about his family.  Potter told him in great detail about his parents and his cousins.    
  
“Do I have any family that’s still living?” he’d asked his grandmother and it nearly well broken her heart.    
  
"You have a cousin, Draco," Andromeda said, and Teddy was too eager to meet him.  
  
Draco wasn't as thrilled as young Teddy.  He didn't have any family left either but he didn't know what he would say to the boy.  Teddy insisted on meeting "the Great Dragon" on Halloween.    
  
Andromeda wrote a detailed letter to Draco asking him to invite Teddy over for Halloween, and Draco obliged.  He had nothing to lose after all.  Halloween wasn't his favourite holiday anyway. That was the last year Draco ever felt that way about Halloween.  
  
Draco invited the Potters and the Weasleys, who reluctantly agreed to attend a Malfoy Halloween bash.  It was the first time Pansy and Zabini had been in the same room as the Golden Trio again.    
  
Everyone was on their best behaviour and Teddy was a bit taken with Draco.  Draco too, loved Teddy's company and wondered what it would be like to have a son.    
  
Teddy visited again the next year, and the year after that until he went to Hogwarts.  Draco figured that Teddy's annual visits would diminish simply because he would be at school but Teddy insisted that Draco come and get him from Hogwarts every year so they could spend Halloween together.  
  
Every Halloween Draco would throw a mini party for him and Teddy where Teddy would change his face into a monster face and jump out to scare Draco.  
  
It wasn’t until Teddy was fourteen that Draco realised that Teddy had developed a crush on Draco.  Draco did his best to ignore it.  It was his little cousin; he’d always be his little cousin.  
  
It wasn’t until Teddy was seventeen that Teddy took their game to another level.  
  
It was nearing midnight and Draco and cousin Teddy were finishing up their tenth annual tradition of watching a spooky Halloween movie on a Muggle television. Teddy had seen it at the Potter’s house when he was seven and demanded one from Draco.  
  
Draco was never able to turn Teddy down; so he gave in and implemented Muggle technology at the Manor.  
  
On this special night of Halloween in 2014, Teddy had insisted that he no longer wanted to watch a ‘kids film’.   Draco, not realising what that really meant, agreed and Teddy brought over a DVD of “Vampires of West Hollywood.”  It was an adult film about a young slayer who falls in love with a vampire.    
  
The beginning of the movie had what Draco thought, was an unnecessary sex scene.  Eventually, Draco gathered that the movie had little to no plot and mostly displayed in young people engaging in sexual activities, even though the scenes weren’t very graphic.  Draco was thankful for that.  
  
“Okay, I think that’s about enough,” Draco said as he shut off the telly and the DVD player.  “I don’t think I’m ready to watching a Rated R film with you,” he added.  
  
“Why?” Teddy questioned Draco.  “Are you afraid you’ll be too turned on and want me?”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.  He stayed quiet for a while.  He couldn’t deny that Teddy was turning into a very handsome, very _hot_ , young man but he wasn’t about to play into little seventeen year old Teddy’s games.    
  
“Goodnight, Teddy,” he said and got up from off the sofa. He accidentally pulled the covers off with him. “Oh, sorry.” Draco turned to place the blanket back on Teddy when he noticed that Teddy was hard. His erection was tenting out of his trousers and Draco gulped. _Shite_. Draco had let his discomposure be shown. He immediately turned around and walked away, not stopping until he’d reached his room and closed the door.  
  
 _Fuck_. Draco was overwhelmingly turned on. He did all he could to take his mind off of what he’d witnessed and how that’d affected him. He took a shower and then grabbed one of his research books and began reading.    
  
It wasn’t working.    
  
Draco's mind would wander for one second and he’d think of Teddy. It wasn’t the first time Teddy and come on to him, but it was the first time Draco’s body had betrayed him. He finally gave up and closed his book, and then pushed his trousers down.    
  
Draco Spelled his hand with some lube and began to rub his cock with it.  Eventually, he began stroking himself. He was harsh on himself, as though he was giving himself a punishment. How _could_ Draco think this way about his seventeen year old cousin? The boy was literally half his age.    
  
There was a knock on the door and Draco was startled.    
  
“Draco, can I come in?” Teddy asked. “It’s Teddy.” As if he needed to tell Draco.  
  
“Yeah, alright,” Draco answered. He spelled his hands dry and pulled up his trousers before Teddy could open the door. “Need something?”  
  
“I know you want me, Draco. I saw the look on your face.”  
  
“Teddy, I think you’re confused…”  
  
“Am I?” Teddy asked. He reached closed to Draco’s bed and sat next to him.  He began rubbing his hand gently over Draco’s body, as though he was looking for something. Then he found it.  “You’re hard, Draco.  You _want_ me.”  
  
“Teddy…” Draco had forgotten to speak for a moment. Teddy’s hand was rough, but not like the way Draco was rough on himself.  He rubbed his palm on top of the blanket, on top of Draco’s erection and Draco feared he might have just come then and there.  
  
“You act like I haven’t wanked someone off before.”  
  
Draco stiffened and pushed Teddy’s hand away. It was the one thing Teddy could have said to make Draco stop. “Go to bed, Teddy.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Leave.”  
  
Teddy sighed and stood up from Draco’s bed. He walked without looking back until he reached the door. “I’ll be touching myself tonight, Draco, and I’ll be thinking of you.”  
  
“That boy is going to be the death of me,” Draco muttered and forced himself to go to sleep without the satisfaction of wanking.  It was wrong, and he knew it. No matter how much he wanted it.  
  
The next day Teddy left. They had a quiet breakfast and Draco offered Teddy to take him back to Hogsmeade but he declined. Draco felt bad for the fact that things became awkward between him and Teddy but there wasn’t much he could do to salvage the situation.  
  
Draco sent several letters to Teddy during the Christmas holidays, along with a present, but the only response he received were cordial ones. Teddy had stopped asking Draco to come by and visit him and the only time Draco saw Teddy again was at his Hogwarts graduation with Potter and the rest of the family.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Potter asked after the graduation ceremony and Teddy seemed busy with his friends.  
  
“Yes, why?” Draco asked. He wasn’t about to tell Potter what the quandary had been between him and Teddy.  
  
“I’ve just noticed that you two...something’s off and Teddy won’t tell me so I thought--”  
  
“There’s nothing to tell, Potter.”  
  
A month later, Draco reckoned that Potter realised what there _was_ to tell.  
  
Draco was surprised to see Potter waiting at his door when he arrived home from work one night in early August.  
  
“I need you to talk to Teddy,” Potter demanded.  
  
“For what purpose?” Draco inquired in return.  
  
“He’s living with us...me and Ginny until he get his bearings and continues his studies. He wants to go to a Muggle University.”  
  
“And what do I need to talk to him about?” Draco said, truly wondering.  
  
“He’s gotten in a bit of a habit of…” Potter paused for a moment.  “...picking up dates and bringing them home at odd hours of the night.  We can’t really kick him out, I mean he’s family and he refuses to live with his grandmother…”  
  
“You _think_ he’ll behave if he lives here?” Draco knew Teddy wouldn’t behave, if anything, he’d only get worse.  Potter had children in the house, at Malfoy Manor, Teddy would go senseless.  
  
“It’s not just that…”  
  
“What _is it_?”  
  
“We hear him...calling out a name.  It’s always...your name.”  
  
“What?” Draco nearly screamed, almost dropping his bag of potion vials on the floor as he stood in the hallway speaking with Potter.  
  
“Did something happen…?” Potter inquired.  
  
“No,” Draco spat back.  “He tried...last Halloween and I turned him down.  That’s why he’s so cross with me.  I thought he’d get over it.”  
  
“Apparently not.”  Potter was smiling at Draco, mocking him. Draco scowled at him. “It was funny in the beginning. I mean we can place Silencing Charms around the house, especially for the children and they know better than to go wandering in his room. But, it’s every time, Draco.”  
  
“What do you want me to do, Potter?” Draco asked. “Tell him to stop shagging blokes and screaming my name?”  
  
“No, but perhaps you can have a talk with him. Tell him about your first crush you couldn’t have and…”  
  
“That won’t really go over that well, Potter,” Draco retorted.  He was beyond annoyed now.  He walked into the Manor and placed his bag on the shelf.  Potter followed him.  
  
“Why not?” Potter asked.    
  
“Because my first unrequited crush was you, Potter,” Draco snapped and returned to his work.    
  
“Oh…”  
  
Draco didn’t say anything. He continued emptying the contents of the bag he’d brought.  
  
“Well, you can tell him how you’ve moved on and you’re doing great. Seeing people...or something.”  
  
Draco laughed. The truth was, Draco wished he’d thought of what Teddy was doing. It would’ve helped him if he’d shagged blokes thinking he was shagging Potter as opposed to simply shagging blokes _trying_ to forget Potter.  
  
“I don’t think he wants to talk to me,” Draco said eventually. “But I'm more than willing to host another Hallow’s eve party for him, if he so desires.”  
  
“Great, I’ll tell him. And I will tell him to try and talk to you about...everything.”  
  
\--  
  
Time flew by and October arrived.  Draco wondered about Teddy’s behaviours. Eventually, Teddy replied to Draco’s owl about a party and he agreed.  He said he wanted to have one last hurrah before he was to decide this future. Either start a term in January in a Muggle University or go into Healer Training at St Mungo’s.  
  
Draco eventually requested Ginevra Potter’s help to organise the party.  
  
Teddy must have invited a hundred of his closest friends to the Halloween bash. Draco also noticed that he’d spent most of his time dancing with the blokes in, what Draco thought, was Teddy’s attempt to make Draco jealous.  
  
Eventually, and slowly, the guests began to leave.    
  
“Are you staying?” Draco asked Teddy as the party was winding down.  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” Teddy asked. A year had passed and it was as though nothing had changed. Not for Teddy, anyway.  
  
“I’m simply asking because I thought you were going home with one of your...boyfriends.” Draco sounded insecure and he hated himself for it. The truth was, Draco was pissed. If he had been sober, he probably would’ve sounded more nonchalant.  
  
“Is that jealousy I recognise, cousin Draco?” Teddy teased.  
  
“No,” Draco answered. “I’m glad you’re finally moving on.”  
  
“Moving on?” Teddy questioned, his tone more annoyed than inquisitive.  
  
“Yeah, Potter said you were having trouble...with that.” Draco stumbled on the sofa in the sitting room as he was feeling too tired to stand and talk. He wasn’t even sure why he’d brought this up with Teddy. He should have just let the matter drop.  
  
“He _told_ you?” Teddy sounded betrayed.  
  
“He was worried. You’re young and your fixation on someone twice your age…”  
  
“My fixation on you is none of his business!” Teddy raged. His hair colour turned from a cool blue to raging red.    
  
“Teddy, calm down.”  
  
Teddy turned and began to stomp away.    
  
Draco stood up and went after him. He pulled Teddy towards him and suddenly Teddy’s lips were on his. Teddy’s tongue tasted like the mint chocolate chip martini he and his friends had been drinking all night. Teddy struggled to push his tongue in Draco’s mouth and for a moment, Draco allowed it. Teddy also pushed Draco against the wall and pressed his erection on Draco. Again, for a moment, Draco allowed it. He eventually moaned into Draco’s mouth.  
  
“Teddy, stop,” Draco whispered. “Don’t do this...we shouldn’t…”  
  
“Why not?” Teddy asked. “How long are you going to deny the fact that you want me too?”  
  
“It’s wrong…”  
  
Teddy brushed his hand over Draco’s trousers, above his erection, and Draco closed his eyes and whimpered. “This is wrong, Draco? Then why are you so hard? Why is your cock begging for a release, why are you loving my touch so _fucking_ much, Draco?”  
  
“Teddy…”  
  
Before Draco could say anything else, Teddy was on his knees and had begun unzipping Draco’s trousers. Draco felt Teddy’s wet mouth take a hold of his cock and began sucking. Draco stroked his fingers through Teddy’s hair, gently scratching the back of his neck before grabbing onto Teddy’s locks and steadying his pace.    
  
Teddy’s mouth was incredible. When and how he’d learn to suck cock liked that was a thought that left Draco wondering. Everything he’d known, he’d learned at Hogwarts; the thought of Teddy sucking off another student’s prick made Draco’s cock jerk up and he began fucking Teddy’s mouth more fervently.     
  
“Oh, Teddy…” Draco let out a soft moan. He was close and Teddy’s tongue was doing wonders on his cock. “Fuck!” Draco exclaimed and came in Teddy’s mouth, who didn’t flinch and licked and sucked Draco clean until he was finished.  
  
“Where did you learn to do that?” Draco asked when Teddy released Draco’s limp cock and stood up to face him. “Your pretty little mouth…” Draco brushed his finger on Teddy’s lip that had a bit of come left on it and kissed him, tasting himself on Teddy’s tongue.    
  
“Touch me, Draco…” Teddy whispered.  “Please.”  
  
Draco smirked. “Hold on,” he said. Draco pulled up his trousers and wrapped his arm around Teddy’s waist.  A moment later they’d Apparated to Draco’s room and Draco was on his knees.  
  
Draco unbuttoned Teddy’s trousers and turned him around. He gently pushed a finger up Teddy’s hole and Teddy winced.  A moment later, Draco had replaced his finger with his tongue and pushed in.    
  
Teddy gasped with shock, Draco reckoned, then began moaning immediately.  Finally, Draco was _touching_ Teddy.  His tongue was going in and out of Teddy’s hole while his hand was stroking Teddy’s erection swiftly.    
  
It didn’t take Teddy long to come and boy he did, stridently, and articulately. Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around Teddy’s waist again. He kissed the back of Teddy’s neck first, then bit down hard.  He removed his hands and unbuckled his trousers again.  
  
“I’m ready to fuck you now, Teddy,” he said and pushed him on the bed.  
  
Draco considered contemplating the ramifications of his actions, but the way Teddy was moaning with every touch, he tossed that thought out of his mind and finally, completely, gave in.  
  
 _The End_


End file.
